Create-a-Skylander
Things to consider. It should''' be noted here that this page is a product of my boredom being snowed in at my grandmother's house with an inability to leave or do much of anything other than browse this site and play the original Skylanders game on my 3DS. Take it with a grain of salt, and don't mess with it (unless you notice an error that's bugging you, and you consult me first). I'll properly update it once I have the ability to do so. Be as hurtful as needed when reviewing this page, I couldn't care less. Criticism would be more helpful than a compliment. Also, please don't take the name '''Skylanders: Reign of Kaos. I'm planning on something with that in the future. -Foofoothesnoo123456 __TOC__ Oh hey the actual article cool. Create-a-Skylander '''is a new feature in the upcoming game, '''Skylanders: Reign of Kaos. As the name would imply, this will enable players to create their own Skylanders to use in-game. Given this is the first time Skylanders has attempted customization of this degree, the figures will not be an accurate representation of the character that appears in-game. The figures will be humanoid in shape and contain a texture that causes them to appear to be constructed of puzzle pieces, though to provide players with a quick method of discerning one customizable figure from another, they will come in a variety of colors, as well as resembling either a male or female. The figure's perceived gender represents the in-game Skylander's gender, though they both include the exact same options for customizing your character, and gender is only used for biographical purposes. Because this is the main feature of the new game, the Starter Pack of Skylanders: Reign of Kaos 'will include a red customizable figure, though two separate packs will be made available, one for each gender. Features Saving Skylanders to figures Like previous games in the series allow the player to save a variety of features on to their respective figures, such as hats and statistics, '''Skylanders: Reign of Kaos '''allows the player to save a single custom Skylander to a figure. The figure can then be transported to another player's game, and the custom Skylander will appear in their game. Body parts Naturally, changing individual body parts on your Skylander will be a huge feature in customizing his or her physical appearance. As you buy more Skylanders, more options pertaining to them become available, so you can not, for example, buy a customizable figure only to make him exactly like Spyro unless you have already bought a Spyro figure. That said, as to not excessively dull the customization, certain parts of specific Skylanders are available from the start. Below is every individual body part that can be changed. *'Default hat or hair '''This will include any hat that has already been unlocked or worn by a Skylander in-game (even if the hat was from someone else's game and is not unlocked in yours), as well as some '''Create-a-Skylander exclusive hats. Other head items, such as Spyro's spikes, can also be equipped. *'Skin color and texture '''When changing the Skylander's skin color, you are provided with a color wheel which gives a large spectrum of available colors and shades to choose from. Once you choose the color, you can also change what texture your Skylander's skin is, such as furry, scaly or skeletal. *'Eyebrows''' These can range from legitimate eyebrows, such as Stealth Elf's, to simple indentions or extrusions directly above many Skylanders' eyes. Most eyebrows match the skin's color and texture unless changed, with the exception of "legitimate" eyebrows. *'Eye color and shape '''To begin with, you are given a large variety of eyes to begin with. For example, you could have large eyes like Wrecking Ball's, or eyes with no pupils, such as Stealth Elf's. Once you choose the type of eyes, you can also change their position on the Skylander's head as well as their size and shape. Afterwards, you are given two color wheels similar to the one used for skin, and you can use this to change the color of the Skylander's sclera and pupils. *'Head''' When changing your Skylander's head, you will be given multiple shapes to choose from. These include options such as Dragon Head and Skull. The chosen head's dimensions can then be changed to suit the player's desires, such as a long snout on a dragon character. The Skylander's head will match the skin color and texture unless changed. *'Nose' Though some noses are available, such as Hot Dog's or Boomer's, there is a surprisingly low amount to choose from. This is because not many Skylanders have varying noses, and instead have only two nostrils. Nostrils will be separate, and will have a box to be checked or unchecked, then moved around to fit the player's desire. The noses will match the skin color and texture unless changed. *'Mouth' Upon choosing a mouth for your Skylander, you will have the ability to change certain features, such as size, tongue color and teeth shape. If you have a certain head shape, you will not be able to choose certain mouths for your Skylander. For example, if you have a Dragon Head, you can't choose a mouth meant for a Skylander with a humanoid head, like Hex or Flameslinger. Some mouths, however, like Stealth Elf's cloth, will be modified to fit other head shapes, like a Dragon Head. Most mouths will match the skin color and texture unless changed, with the exception of certain mouths, like lips. *'Ears' "Ears" implies essentially whatever appears on the side of a Skylander's head, such as horns or elf ears. The ears will match the skin color and texture unless changed. *'Facial features' Once chosen, you can go to the "Facial Features" screen to change the dimensions of many selections relating to the Skylander's head. These include eye shape, such as how wide the eyes are open or how "angry" each one seems, ear size or hat size (depending on what hat you chose). Any general feature chosen on the head can be changed in dimensions, but some specific options, like Stealth Elf's mouth cloth, will not be changeable. *'Neck' This option allows you to choose if your Skylander will have a neck at all, and if so, how tall and thick it will be. The neck will match the head color and texture unless changed. *'Body type' This will let you choose the style of your Skylander's body, such as being bipedal or quadrupedal. It also allows players to choose the size of a Skylander. While Giants are not createable, Skylanders can still be given minor height and weight differences. *'Arms' Though simply written as "Arms", this includes front legs for four-legged Skylanders. This will allow the player to select an arm length, ranging from as short as most Skylander's elbows, to as long as the Skylander itself. This will also let the player choose from a large number of bracelets and other arm decorations. The arms will match the skin color and texture unless changed. *'Hands (For bipedal Skylanders only) '''This will allow you to choose certain hands for your Skylander, such as Skeletal or Four-Fingered Small. The hands will match the arm color and texture unless changed. *'Stomach''' Not much is customizable in the stomach, as any changes are made on the "Body" screen, though you can change the color and texture. It will match the skin color and texture unless changed. *'Legs' Though simply written as "Legs", this includes back legs for four-legged Skylanders. Much like arms, legs can range from extremely short to extremely small, and can be decorated with various items. Pants, though, are a separate category. *'Feet' This implies all four feet for four-legged Skylanders, but only two for bipedal Skylanders. This allows you to choose certain types of feet, though it can also change the Skylander's lower half completely, such as giving it Ghost Roaster's chain tail. All feet can be changed separately, so you could have one Dragon Foot and another Three-Toed Small foot. They will match the leg color and texture unless changed. Clothing On a custom Skylander, clothing is optional, as most Skylanders are animals of some variety and do not wear clothes anyway. Though the player does not have to purchase extra Skylanders to unlock all of the clothes, they are not unlocked from the start, and the player either has to buy them, or unlock them going through the levels. Like body parts, you can change the coloring of any clothing you choose to put on a Skylander. Below is every type of clothing you can choose from. *'Mask' Many Skylanders do not have a mask, and some who do, like Stealth Elf, have their mask grouped into another category (Mouth, in this case), so this list is quite small and contains many Create-a-Skylander exclusives. *'Neck' This option is available even for Skylanders without a neck, though placement can sometimes seem off. This is used for either necklaces, clothes or other object that goes around a Skylander's neck. This includes items such as the top half of Ghost Roaster's outfit, Grim Creeper's cloth and even some wings that attach just below the neck. *'Chest' This lets the player choose the upper half of the torso on bipedal Skylanders, and the whole stomach on some quadrupedal Skylanders, if they are like Wrecking Ball, in that they don't have an obvious difference between their chest and stomach. Though it can be used for clothing, such as Stealth Elf's cloth, there are options that use other items, such as wings that sprout below the neck, though lower than the Neck wings. *'Stomach' This lets the player choose the lower half of the torso on bipedal Skylanders, and the underside of some quadrupedal Skylanders. Four-legged Skylanders with no stomach will not have this option. Though given the title "Stomach", this is usually used for shirts which cover both the chest and stomach, which will cover some chest clothing. It will not disable items other than clothing placed on the chest, such as wings. If the player chooses a shirt, a new option may become available, being Sleeves. *'Sleeves' This is only available if the player chooses a shirt for the Stomach option. Though each shirt has default sleeves, each individual sleeve can be changed to another shirt's sleeve. The length and color of the sleeves can also each be individually changed. *'Pants' This includes anything a Skylander would wear over their legs, even a dress, which may disable both the Stomach and Chest options, depending on what was chosen. This will be disabled if a certain style of legs were chosen, such as Ghost Roaster's chain tail, and many options will be altered or excluded to fit quadrupedal Skylanders. Anoter option is also available in Pants, being Extra. This will let players choose from a variety of extra options around the pants area, such as varying tails. *'Shoes' This allows players to choose shoes, with may partially cover some pants, or may be completely covered by others. Though some foot types have special shoes to fit that foot, if a player adds normal shoes on to a Skylander that has a special foot, the foot will no longer be visible. The shoes are individually customizable. Custom moveset Once the player is finished creating their Skylander's physical appearance, they will have the ability to choose varying moves. Though some moves are unlocked from the start, others have to be bought in-game or unlocked with Skylanders that have those moves. The player selects individual moves for each attack button, and even upgraded moves that they can't use immediately. This feature is not transferable from console to handheld, so two separate movesets will have to be created. Record your character's catchphrase Though optional, with some consoles that have microphones, the player can record a short, 5 second maximum catchphrase that the Skylander says when he enters. If this is not desired, the Skylander can either be mute, or have another Skylander's voice. Choose your character's element As all Skylanders characters have an element that is used to unlock new areas amongst other things. A custom Skylander will have one of the player's choosing. This can never be changed once the custom Skylander enters a level, however, and the game will ask the player to confirm twice before making a final decision. Biography Once finished with their Skylander's creation, the player may change information regarding their Skylander, such as their name and backstory. The backstories can be as long or short as you wish, and are optional, but the player will have a limited space for their name, which can not exceed the length of the Skylander's stats in the bottom corner, as to not flood the bottom screen with text. Preloaded pictures Because a custom Skylander will not have a preloaded photo to go along with them, such as the console versions have pictures with the Skylander's stats in the bottom corners, each preloaded photo will simply resemble the figure that was purchased, having the same color and gender with a puzzle pattern. SWAP-able custom Skylanders It has been rumored and hinted at by Activision that soon after Skylanders: Reign of Kaos is released, a new wave a customizable figures will be announced. These figures resemble the core Skylander figures, but they can be taken apart and swapped, either with other SWAP-able Skylanders, or another custom SWAP-able Skylander. Notable changes from the normal customization are the inability to change waist size (to ensure every Skylander fits correctly with its other half) and the naming process, which will have two separate "names" like every other SWAP-able Skylander. Category:Fan Games Category:Fan idea Category:Fake Category:Create Category:Customize Category:Skylanders Category:Skylanders: Reign of Kaos Category:Create-a-Skylander Category:Unfinished? Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Fanon Category:Fourth game